


you get what you ask for

by ellay_gee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, SmuttySmutSmut, Sort Of, Voyeurism, concrit welcome, especially if you write dirty smut, help me, humorous attempts at being serious about sex, iggy likes to watch, like this is prolly so bad, smutty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: basically what the tags say. If you wanna read my first attempt at ot4 consensual smutty goodness, pls click above.Iggy gets just what he wants for his birthday.





	you get what you ask for

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! its a lil late, but i wrote some smut for Iggy's bday. So like, my life is a living vortex of hell right now, so updates on ..Chocobo may be a bit slower in coming for a few weeks. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Tuesday. Anywho, enjoy the story!

It was February fifth and the four of them were all cozied up on Noctis’ couch, watching an old horror movie. (Prompto’s choice)

The prince had long ago dozed off and Gladiolus was in the middle of following him.  The movie was just reaching its climax where the swamp creature had cornered the horny teenagers in an abandoned factory when Prompto suddenly cuddled close to the adviser, nuzzling into his shoulder.  The blond fixed Ignis with his patented coy stare, all bright violet eyes and long blond lashes.

“Sooo,” he began, purposely utilizing his natural vocal fry to make his words sultrier; “your birthday is in a few daaaaays…”

Ignis nodded, keeping his features neutral; not giving into the tease. “Why yes, yes it is.”

Prompto’s sexy smile morphed into an even sexier pout.  “Well, what would you like?  Last year I got you that nice dress shirt and Noct got you that tie and you never wear either of them, so _obviously_ we’re bad at presents.”

Ignis quirked half a grin at his freckled lover.  “Prompto, though the gifts were lovely, a loud _bird_ print button up is hardly ideal for work _or_ leisure.”

Giving Ignis his best affronted look, Prompto pulled back and placed a hand over his heart.  “ _Chocobos,_ Ignis.  It’s not like they’re any old bird.  _They’re chocobos_.” 

As if _that_ somehow made a difference.

“Yes, and the tie that Noctis got was in the shape and shade of a large speckled bass.  They didn’t match _each other_ , much less anything else I own.”

Prompto let out an exaggeratedly upset groan.  Next to him, Noctis stirred in Gladiolus’ lap, causing them both to shift.  The prince snorted loudly, then began to snore softly.  The big warrior laid his hand over his charge’s chest in his slumber, protecting him even as they both dreamed.

On the TV, the swamp monster had eaten the horny boyfriend and was now chasing the girl with the too-short-skirt into the woods.

“See, though?” Prompto was snuggling close again, nonchalantly throwing his feet over Ignis’ lap.  The blond made a soft pleased sound as the adviser wrapped his long arm around him, warm hand resting against his upper thigh.  “We wanna get you something you’ll like.”

Ignis responded by pinching Prompto’s thigh softly and smiling down at him.  With no small amount of teasing in his tone, he leaned in and near whispered: “What I _really_ want is for you to learn to be a little more respectful, and for Noctis to do what he’s told for once.  That would please me.”

“Hey, I’m plenty respectful, thankyouverymuch.” Prompto pouted again.  “See?  I just said thank you.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. You never call Noctis by his proper titles, even in public.  It’s not right.  He is the crown prince, after all.”

It was Prompto’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Dude, Iggy, _first of all_ , Noct and I have been friends _forrreverrr_. And second, once you’ve had a guy’s dick in your mouth, I think you can forgo titles.”

Ignis playfully swatted Prompto’s thigh.  “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah yeah, Iggy, I get it.”  And then, as if to prove the exact opposite, Prompto suddenly sprang up and then threw himself on top of Noctis, peppering kisses down the surprised boy’s neck.  He popped back up and grinned at the sleepily confused—but otherwise happy—prince and ignored the glare Gladiolus was sending his way for having disrupted his nap. 

“C’mon, Noct, Iggy’s being mean and Gladdy’s being lame. Let’s go make out in the other room.”  Noctis mumbled his assent and allowed himself to be tugged to his feet.  He followed the blond into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Ignis shifted closer to Gladiolus, and the big warrior lifted up his arm to pull him into a comfortable cuddle.  “What was that all about?” The big man asked, speaking softly into Ignis’ hair as he pressed a kiss against the soft locks.

Ignis just shook his head.  “I have no idea.”

Gladiolus grinned to himself, settling his head against the backrest of the couch.  “What’s going on in the movie?”

Ignis snorted softly to himself.  “I have no idea.”

“Well then, I’m going back to sleep.”

In answer, Ignis simply patted his knee as he too decided napping on the couch would be better than actually watching the movie to the end.

Though, he had to admit, he was vaguely rooting for the swamp creature.

 

* * *

 

When Ignis arrived home from work on his birthday, things were not as he expected.  Last year, the other three had made quite the mess attempting to throw him a surprise party. Though, the surprise ended up being that everyone forgot to invite anyone else, so it was just the four of them and entirely too much food and booze. They’d got themselves properly shitfaced and ended up doing some interesting things with the appetizers.  Frankly, Ignis was sort of hoping for a repeat performance.

However, upon entering the apartment, he was stunned into stopping and gaping around the place.  It was _clean_.  Not just regular clean, but _Ignis clean_.  He was almost tempted to check the number on the door to ensure he was in the correct residence.

He set his briefcase on the little table near the door and kicked off his shoes, lining them up neatly next to Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus’. 

He was about to call out to his counterparts when Prompto came whistling out of the kitchen, his hair falling softly around his angular face.  Ignis’ heart skipped a beat when he saw the blond was wearing his black thick rimmed glasses.

Ignis _loves_ how Prompto looks in his glasses.

He was about to say as much when he was surprised into silence for the second time as he let his gaze travel downwards.  Prompto was wearing nothing but his freckles and a smile. 

“Good evening, Count Scientia.  May I offer you a beverage?  A snack, perhaps?”  His tone was cocky but high pitched; his expression teetering between serious and trying-not-to-laugh.

It was terribly endearing, to say the least.

Ignis was at a loss for what was happening, but decided to play along. “Why yes, that would be lovely.”

Prompto dipped his head in deference, and walked fully into the room to take Ignis by the elbow and lead him to the overstuffed chair that Gladiolus generally preferred.  It was almost large enough to be considered a love seat, and it was the most garish shade of red the adviser had ever seen. 

He was about to sit down when Prompto leaned forward to quickly whisper: “…you may want to remove your pants….Sir.”  The freckled youth straightened back up and gave him a wink.  “I’ll be right back with your, ah, accoutrements.” 

Ignis fondly frowned at his partner. “I’m not sure that’s the word you mean, Prompto.”

The younger man grinned cheekily at him and shrugged. “Probably not.”  He turned on his heel and wiggled his perky rear end all the way to the kitchen.

Ignis quickly disrobed and sat upon the chair, making himself as comfortable as possible.

Prompto quickly returned carrying a tray containing a tall wineglass, a white decanter, and a plate of (haphazardly made) chocolate covered strawberries.  He set this upon the side table next to the chair and poured Ignis a mimosa that was far more champagne than it was orange juice.

The adviser nodded his thanks, taking a long swallow from the glass.

“So,” he began, having to clear a sudden tightness in his throat.  “What happens next?”

Prompto smiled slowly at him, his violet eyes flashing with something like lust, but darker.  “Well, Count Scientia, I suppose that’s up to you.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow up at the young man.  “Do tell.”

Prompto bit his lip and Ignis swore he felt his cock twitch. 

“That is to say there are three men in this apartment right now, ready to bend to your every command. As you can see, the house is already clean and refreshments provided. Now we just need you to tell us what to do.”

Ignis cocked his head to the side. “Is that so?  You’re all ready to do _anything_ I say?”

Prompto nodded.  “Anything.”

“Alright then,”  Ignis’ mouth twisted in an attempt at a sinister grin that almost had Prompto laughing.  They held themselves together, however.  “I would like you to stand there, in the light.”  He gestured to the center of the living room where a patch of late afternoon sun was slowly retreating with the coming night.  “I want to see you fully.”

Prompto did as he was told, standing before Ignis, hands at his sides.  The fading light from the bay windows played across his golden hair and illuminated his pale skin; forcing his freckles into sharp contrast.

If he was being honest with himself, Ignis _liked_ to look, but generally kept it to a minimum, as staring was considered rude.  However, here, now, he was taking his time.  His dark green eyes roamed the planes and valleys of Prompto’s body slowly; savoring every last dip and curve.

Prompto watched Ignis watch him, trying his best to not twitch or shiver.  He turned when the adviser told him to, pinkening a little at the undivided attention.

“Have I ever told you,” Ignis intoned behind him, pausing to take a drink from his glass for dramatic effect.  “That your ass is perfection?”

Prompto couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him.  “Uh, that is, uhm, no.  No, Sir.  Thank you, Sir.  I’m, ah, all about the squats.”

Ignis hummed his agreement. “It shows.”  He cleared his throat again.  “Now, go get the others.”

Prompto threw a quick nod his way and the sauntered to the bedroom door, where he stopped to knock.  “Noc-uh, Your Highness?  Lord Amicitia?  Your presence is heretofore requested in the, ah, living…quarters.”

Ignis stifled a laugh.  The lithe little blond had never quite grasped formal speech, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t adorable when he tried. 

The other two filed out of the room, Gladiolus dressed as he normally was in tight pants and no shirt, and Noctis—

_Noctis_

—was wearing teeny black shorts and Gladiolus was leading him by a thin chain attached to a leather collar.

Ignis’ cock definitely twitched.

Once they were all lined up before him, there were several long seconds where no one spoke or moved.  Then, Ignis drained his drink and smiled at Prompto.

“Be a dear and fill up my glass, would you?”

Prompto nearly tripped on himself in his haste to do as asked. Once the task was complete, he remained where he was, awaiting further direction.  Ignis ignored him for the moment.

“Noctis, on your knees.” Ignis’ throat was tight and a warmth built up in his lower belly when the raven haired prince complied with his orders.

“Gladio,” he didn’t even look at the larger man; just kept his eyes trained on the kneeling boy before him.  “Get the box.”

He loved the way Noctis shivered at that.  The prince ran his teeth along his lower lip, but kept his eyes cast downward and said nothing.

They’d all spent the better part of the last year and a half feeling each other out, compromising about kinks and squicks, navigating the dangerous waters of a romantic relationship between four people.  And, amazingly, they were mostly successful.

They’d all known Ignis was a rigid man, stiff and stuffy and a little bit snooty. So, it was of little surprise to learn that Ignis preferred to be a bit more dominant.  However, they were surprised to find out about his box.  (except Prompto, who “ _fucking called it, told you guys Iggy was kinky as hell”)_ .  It contained many wonders; a variety of dildos and butt plugs, lubes and ointments and incense….and an assortment of whips and restraints.

While Gladiolus was out of the room, Ignis crooked a finger and had Prompto lean down next to him so he could whisper in his ear.  By the time the big warrior returned, the blond hand gone red from the tips of his ears to the middle of his chest.  But he nodded, and took a deep breath, and scampered back out to the middle of the living room where the large box had been laid.

He dug through it for a few moments before straightening up and brandishing a riding crop and a glowing green cock ring. He shuffled over to where Noctis knelt and grinned down at him.  “Sorry-not-sorry, dude.”   He got down on his knees as well, and quickly helped the prince out of his shorts and fitted the cock ring over the prince’s balls and dick, giving it a few hard strokes as he leaned in for a kiss.  Once Noctis was fully hard and whimpering into his mouth, Prompto stood once more.

While he did this, Ignis called Gladiolus over to himself, and whispered into his ear as well.  When done, the big warrior nodded and took up position behind the side table, where he made sure to keep Ignis’ drink filled.

“Now,” Ignis began, “let us have a bit of fun, yes?  Your Highness, your duty tonight, as always, is to serve the people.  I can think of no better representative than our very own Prompto.  If what I was told earlier is true, and you will obey my every command tonight, then I command you to do anything he says.  You will be at his mercy, and I’ve told him not to be lenient. Do you understand?”

Noctis shifted on his knees. This was new to him, Ignis knew.  Their dynamic generally involved Noctis and Ignis being the more alpha partners, whereas Gladiolus was surprisingly agreeable to pretty much anything (and in general was afraid of accidentally hurting one of them, so he preferred not to be dominant when they indulged in these particular activities) and Prompto was simply happy to please (and had a lot of parental issues, so tended to like being disciplined during sex, especially by Ignis).  This was by far not the first time the contents of the box had been utilized, but this was certainly the first time the prince would be on the receiving end.

Though nervous, Noctis let a provocative smile spread across his face as he nodded.  Ignis found the soft compliance to be intensely erotic.  He was almost tempted to touch himself, but he resisted. 

It would be better if he waited.

Prompto was nervous, too, and his hand shook as he held the small whip aloft.  He glanced first at Gladiolus, then at Ignis, who nodded to him.

_Go on._

He was the picture of awkward magnificence.  Prompto circled Noctis, lightly smacking the shaft of the crop in his palm as he hummed to himself, finally coming to a stop behind the prince.  He drew back in an underhanded swing, and then brought the crop forward with a quick flick of his wrist, snapping its flat leather tongue against the fleshy part of Noctis’ ass.

The prince let out something between a hiss and a satisfied moan.  No one told him to stop, so Prompto did it again.

And again.

And again.

Prompto glanced to Ignis, who merely smiled.  He wanted a show.  So, Prompto decided to give him the best one he knew how.

He stepped towards them, leaning forward to pluck one of the chocolate covered strawberries from the plate.  He circled back to Noctis’ front, staring down at him.  He took the tip of the strawberry and placed it against the prince’s mouth. Noctis had his lips wrapped his lips around it, ready to bite in when Prompto stopped him with another crack of the riding crop, this time against his thigh.

The prince pouted around the fruit, but otherwise made no movement.

Prompto’s voice was low and husky. “I like you like this; you look so good on your knees, Your Highness.”

The leather collar around Noctis’ neck bobbed as he swallowed hard.  He stared up at Prompto, waiting for his permission before finally biting in.

The young photographer watched him eat it, enthralled. 

Ignis finally began to slowly, gently stroke his own cock as Noctis swallowed the fruit.

Prompto’s eyes were hooded as he tossed the stem of the strawberry back to the table.  He took the riding crop, letting the leather tongue lick its way down Noctis’ neck, trailing across his chest and down his abs, finally ghosting along the top of the prince’s throbbing member.

“Open your mouth, Your Highness.”  Prompto ordered, violet eyes flashing from behind his thick glasses.

Noctis did as he was told, tilting his head back a little.  Prompto stepped forward, resting the head of his dick against the tip of Noctis’ tongue and bottom lip. He began thrusting almost imperceptibly, moving his cock mere millimeters at a time back and forth.

Beside Ignis, Gladiolus let out a groan of appreciation as his own arousal began pressing against the front of his pants.

“Are you ready to serve me, my pretty prince?” Prompto smiled down at the raven haired teen, sliding his cock deeper in his mouth.  Noctis nodded, undulating his tongue against the underside of the blond’s dick.

The freckled youth widened his stance and nodded once, resolute.  “Show me, then.”

Not wasting a moment, Noctis gripped the base of Prompto’s cock and began pumping it in a twisting motion as he sucked the head in deeper and deeper, getting himself comfortable with the length.  Before long, he’d worked himself into a rhythm, taking in the dick as far as he could, then sliding back to the head to circle it with the tip of his tongue, flicking it against the slit before taking it deep again.  While he did his best to please Prompto, Noctis spent most of this time staring into Ignis’ eyes as he sucked and slurped and licked and moaned.

The adviser had himself pushed back against the cushions and one leg drawn up into the seat.  He was stroking himself hard and slow, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body and shining in the fading light.  Gladiolus stood next to and slightly behind Ignis, and kept his hands firmly behind his back, his pressing erection going untouched.

Noctis could feel Prompto was close, and tried reaching down to pay himself a little attention when the stinging slap of the riding crop stopped him.

Prompto glared down at him, cock still fully in the Prince’s mouth, but unmoving.

“Did I tell you you could touch yourself?  What makes you think you’re allowed to come, yet?”  The blond swatted the prince again for good measure.

“If you can’t keep from doing that, then you can put your hands behind your back, and I’ll finish the job myself.”  Prompto’s tone brokered no argument, not that Noctis could give one.  He clasped his hands behind his back as Prompto gripped him by the short hairs at the back of his head with his free hand.

Without further talk, the blond began thrusting in earnest, holding Noctis steady as he used his mouth.  He kept it shallow at first, knowing the prince was not adept at deep-throating, but he threw this caution to the wind as his pace became erratic and was soon shoving in all the way, barely registering when the tip of Noctis’ nose pressed hard into his pubic mound.  He came to a shuddering finish, gripping the prince’s hair hard and shoving in one final time as he filled Noctis’s mouth with his release.

They breathed hard together for a few moments, Prompto gently petting Noctis’ hair as the prince leaned forward and down, pressing slow kisses into the blond’s thighs.

Noctis jumped a little when Prompto smacked him on the rump with the crop and fixed the blond with a petulant glare.

“You didn’t think you were done, did you?”  Prompto clicked his tongue in mock sympathy.  “Oh, no, Your Highness, you’ve still got work left to do.”

He pulled back and faced Ignis and Gladiolus again, visibly flushing at the satisfied look upon the adviser’s face.  He fought the urge to hunker down in himself under the scrutiny, and so threw his shoulders back, affecting a confident pose.

“Lord Amicitia, if you’d join us…?”

Gladiolus glanced at Ignis for permission, and eagerly stepped forward at his encouraging nod.

In his seat, Ignis drained his third mimosa—he would have preferred something darker, something more sophisticated, but he appreciated the effort.  Besides, it was a bubbly, sunny drink.  Like Liquid Prompto, he thought and then giggled to himself

_Oh my, these are rather strong._

Meanwhile, before him, his three lovers have twisted themselves into quite the knot; Noctis on all fours with Gladiolus gently working himself into the tight young prince, one hand on his creamy hip for guidance.  With his free hand he slowly wound the thin chain of the leash, reeling Noctis up and back into him.  Prompto, who had coated his fingers in a sweet-smelling lube from the box, crouched behind the big warrior and began working his way into the man one finger at a time.

Once he had the prince at his preferred angle, Gladiolus thrust in with a roll of his hips, gasping out his pleasure in tune with Noctis’ moan.  Soon Prompto grew hard again, and with a brief pause and readjustment, soon he was pumping into the shield in tandem with the man’s own thrusts into the prince.

Still not permitted to touch himself, Noctis settled for digging his fingers into Gladiolus’ thick thighs as he came down hard and fast on the large hot cock.  It was all getting too much for him, however, and his anguished moans filled the apartment as his body begged for relief.

It was not to come, however. Not yet.  Several long minutes of grunting and murmured praise later found Gladiolus coming inside him, and he was then almost roughly cast aside as the big man’s softening cock slid out of him.

It was the warrior’s turn to be on all fours as Prompto rode him to completion.  When the freckled youth finally finished, he simply flopped onto the warriors back as Gladiolus stayed in position a little while longer, relishing the shuddering weakness in his thighs following the intense orgasm he’d had.

Noctis slowly sat back up on his knees, looking from Prompto to Ignis and back again.  “C..can I finish, now?” His voice trembled with his need.

Ignis was tempted to tell him no.  The way his lower lip trembled and his dark eyebrows knitted closer together…how his hands fluttered about, desperate to touch his over-stimulated cock…

It did things to Ignis.

But, ultimately, it was his wish to see his prince happy.

“Yes, of course you may finish, now.”  Ignis waved his glass towards the sweaty pair a few feet away, barely managing not to slosh his drink over the rim.  “Have your pick, you’ve earned it.”

Grinning wickedly, Noctis snatched Prompto by the ankle and dragged him down off Gladiolus’ back.  He flipped the blond onto his back and held him down, straddling his waist.  He then pinned the boy’s hands above his head, able to hold both wrists against the floor with one hand. “Sorry-not-sorry, bro.”  He whispered before nipping Prompto’s earlobe and straightening up, finally _finally_ releasing his dick from its glowing prison.

It hurt in such a good way that he nearly came right then, but he managed to scramble up and plant his knees on either side of Prompto’s head, pushing past his lips and into his mouth.  He was able to get out a few meager pumps before his body shuddered and he shot semen into the back of his best friend’s throat.  He forced his dick deeper, even as it began to soften, to ensure that he was making Prompto swallow it all, and did not relax his position until he felt the blond begin to struggle beneath him. 

Prompto sat up, shooting Noctis a mean look as he draped his arms over his knees.  He flipped the prince off when Noctis just winked at him.  He turned to Ignis, studying the adviser for a long moment before speaking.

“So, uh, was that…was that good?”  Prompto was pinkening again, his delicate flush making Ignis smile.

“Yes, that was quite good, Prompto. Thank you.”  The adviser then got to his feet, his dick standing at full attention.  “Now, if you’ll be so kind as to join me in the bedroom, I’m going to fuck you so hard and so long you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Prompto’s mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before he got unsteadily to his feet.  Ignis flipped the lid of the box open, pulling out handcuffs, a blindfold, a bright pink ball gag, and a wooden paddle. He then sauntered over to the side table and picked up the plate with the remaining chocolate covered strawberries.  He smiled back at the prince and his shield as he followed a nervous (read: excited) looking Prompto towards the bedroom.

Noctis and Gladiolus exchanged sidelong glances as Ignis left them with a wink and a: “Don’t mind the screams, boys.  Trust me, he’s going to like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think. I'm trying to practice smut so I can include it in a novel, and have very little experience writing it, so if you think any parts took too long, or were too short, or could have been described better, pls do let me know!


End file.
